


我给你看个宝贝

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *女装居，注意闪避*不是彩妆种草软文





	我给你看个宝贝

“哈哈哈哈哈龙哥，这小萝莉是你吗哈哈哈哈——”  
看着白宇笑成这样，朱一龙无奈地叹了口气。  
老相片里身着红裙的小姑娘唇红齿白，乖乖的齐刘海，要不是这辨识度极高的大眼睛和长睫毛，白宇肯定认不出这是他哥。  
正因为长得好看，朱一龙小时候经常被错认成女孩，照片里这身扮相就是他亲妈的杰作。他老爹看不惯，怕这样下去搞得太女气，才把他送去散打队摔摔打打。  
白宇笑够了，摸摸他的背，安慰道：“我小时候也老穿姐姐的旧衣服，不过没你这么可爱。”  
朱一龙顺势抱上去，啵一口他软绵绵的脸颊，“还想多可爱？是不是想把我萌晕？”  
白宇的眼睛笑眯起来，和他抱着啵唧啵唧亲了好一会儿。白宇手臂交叉搁在他脖子后面，手指绕着柔软的发丝，很是惬意。  
朱一龙目前在拍的新戏是长发造型，头发已经许久未剪了，他平常嫌碍事，都扎成小揪揪。白宇把玩了一会儿，嘿嘿一笑，朱一龙看他表情就知道，他又有坏点子了。  
白宇手指勾勾，拆了他的发圈，看他头发披散下来，“唔，我的大大美人。”  
朱一龙一脸拿你没办法的样子。  
他俩拍摄镇魂期间，白宇就老拿赵云澜的口吻这样喊他，就连在片场也要调情，撩他假发，表现得就像一个欺负暗恋对象的小学生。

两天后白宇快下班时收到朱一龙的微信，留了一个酒店地址和房间号，白宇一看就脸红，还好没什么人注意到。白宇做贼似的避开了片场外蹲点的黄牛和私生，又鬼鬼祟祟地从酒店后门溜进去，心脏扑通扑通地开了房门，浴室里传来水声。  
“哥哥？”  
朱一龙的声音穿过水声听上去有些潮湿：“️哎，马上好。”  
白宇把switch拿出来打了一会儿，不知怎么就困得睡着了。  
他是被痒痒挠醒的。  
一睁眼白宇还以为自己身在天堂，此时此刻的他充分理解了赵云澜看见长发沈巍时的心情，什么叫做牡丹花下死做鬼也风流。  
微卷的发梢垂在他鼻端，有些痒痒的。不过白宇顾不上这些，因为他的龙哥变成了好看的小姐姐，正俯身在他上方看着他笑。  
“哇……大大美人，你在发光。”白宇看呆了，他早就知道他哥好看，可是今天的朱一龙显得和以往都不太一样，肌底透出一种珍珠贝母般的光泽。  
虽说和朱一龙搞对象已经一年多了，也算是gay得其所，但白宇和朱一龙其实还是过得不怎么精致，休息日在家连胡子都懒得刮。这样的白宇，就别指望他能搞懂什么光泽肌底妆了，反正他就是觉得今天的哥哥，嗷嗷好看，要他亲命的好看。

其实早些时候听到朱一龙提的要求时，鹏鹏还以为自己活见鬼。他曾经以为零下6度搞妆面做头发，敞怀破洞裤机场走秀已经够上头的了，没想到他这位老板终于谈恋爱谈到疯了。  
“就照这个妆给我画吧。”朱一龙的语气十分平淡，仿佛只是走进理发店对Tony老师说“照这样给我剪吧”一样没有灵魂。  
鹏鹏定睛一看，瞬间倒抽一口凉气，那照片上分明是十元小姐火遍东亚的元气妆容。  
疯了，终于疯了。爱情的终极，难道就是为爱变性？  
鹏鹏精神恍惚地拿出他压箱底的cpb，默默地在朱一龙的俊脸上涂抹起来。  
于是才有了让白宇口水乱流的小姐姐，鹏鹏不愧是业内高手，不是一般的托尼老师，经他之手打造的朱一龙艳压群芳，如果不是遮盖之后的眉毛依旧太多太浓，简直可以以假乱真做到进女厕不被打。

白宇心脏怦怦跳，盯着朱一龙美轮美奂的脸，心里回荡着大写加粗的三个字——  
我可以！  
当白宇看清他龙哥下身穿着什么的时候，觉得自己真的不存在了，灵魂飞上了半空，旋转炸裂成渣渣。血液轰地一下涌上头，冲进大脑。  
“宝宝，脸红了。”朱一龙摸了摸他的脸，从眼角漾开两道笑纹。  
白宇觉得自己醉了，尤其是当他哥披着这身女神似的装扮，却发出低沉勾人的性感嗓音时。白宇晕陶陶的，觉得身下的不是床，而是棉花糖做的云朵。  
白宇真的说不出话来，满脑子都是龙哥什么仙子下凡，比他见过的所有女星都好看。他俩在一起时间也不算短了，早就过了互相欣赏外貌的阶段，和一个人处久了就是一种感觉了，但这一刻白宇找回了第一次在片场和朱一龙对视时的那种感觉，疯狂他妈的心动。  
“我是在做梦吗……”白宇脑子里刚冒出这个念头，赶紧搂着朱一龙的脖子亲上去。管它是不是做梦，先亲总是不亏的。  
幸好朱一龙的嘴上没抹东西，白宇就放开舔了。他俩都挺怕吃女演员唇膏的，平时拍戏是没办法，所幸他俩谁都不爱涂，也就没有这种困扰。  
互相吃了一会儿嘴巴，朱一龙虽然穿着裙，打扮得跟个仙女似的，可亲个嘴的工夫却完全暴露了本性，燥得仿佛要吃人，迫不及待地把舌头往白宇嘴里填。  
他整个人覆到白宇身上，身体的每个部位都尽量贴紧。朱一龙觉得网上说白宇像猫还是有点道理，身娇体软这一点是如出一辙，表现在性事中，就是包容性非常强。他知道自己在这方面有些控制狂，目前为止也只有白宇能完全适应他的步调，他们俩真的在各种意义上都相当合拍。  
蹭了一会儿，两个人身上都很热，一时都急躁起来。白宇五指张开穿插进朱一龙的发丝之中，是女装的关系，今天感觉和平时就很不一样，那头发丝儿又凉又滑，白宇恍惚觉得自己好像在抚摸着一匹马的鬃毛，那感觉既暴烈又温柔。  
“妞，你好辣。”明明已经被吻得快要断气，白宇还要不遗余力地作死。变装之后漂亮到发光的朱一龙让他感觉自己像个轻薄少女的色老头，手从裙摆之下滑进去，摸到的却是健壮有力的大腿，朱一龙一脸无辜地朝他眨眨眼，仿佛在说卡姿兰大眼睛和硬邦邦的腱子肉更配哦，这种颠倒错乱的感觉却让白宇更加兴奋。  
朱一龙用气声引诱：“你可以再往上一点。”  
既然他都如此热情地邀请了，白宇恭敬不如从命，不安分的手继续滑动，直到陷入双腿之间的阴暗地带。  
“！！！”白宇说不出口，唯有瞪大的眼睛表示他此时的心情。  
红裙之下，是半勃的阴茎，白宇毫无阻隔地握了一手满满当当。虽然只有半勃，也已经相当可观，热乎乎的，还在手里跳了跳。  
居然还是传统苏格兰式穿法，裙下挂空挡，惊险又刺激。  
白宇对这根比对自己还要熟悉，习惯性地用手上下滑动起来，包皮随着他的手势伸缩，感觉它的体量在手中更加充盈起来。  
朱一龙也没有怠慢他，前后都照顾得妥妥帖帖。白宇挣扎着抬起上半身，看到仿佛龙哥变成女人在给他口交，这画面过于刺激感官，可能无数个平行宇宙中有一个就是这样。  
白宇并不怀疑，无论是哪个宇宙的他，都一定会爱着朱一龙，无论他是男是女，对方是男是女，他就是这样确信。  
朱一龙熟知让白宇舒服的一万种方法，舌头从状态正好的阴茎上移开，转而向更后方滑入，密实地舔开经常容纳他的入口，手指同时按向那里。他的指甲修得干干净净，没有一丝一毫长出指缘的部分，指头都是圆圆的肉。白宇很欢迎他用手指进入，扩张的过程都很舒服。  
不过今天的白宇似乎更不耐受一些，他的手指才进去不久，就哼哼唧唧地要抱。  
白宇把手伸向他，抓住性感丰满的胸部，感受手掌贴在上面的完美弧度。被揉胸的朱一龙羞涩一笑，浓密的长睫毛垂下来，像个纯情的小白兔。然而紧接着小兔子把裙子一掀——  
“给你看个好东西。”  
……这种刺激，不是一般人能承受的。  
不过白宇不是一般人。  
白宇简直被他迷死了，凑过去朝着翘起的阴茎深情一吻。为什么从来没人告诉他女装大佬的妙处，大屌萌妹真是好文明。  
他还没舔够，朱一龙就扣住他的下巴吻上去，直戳戳硬邦邦的阴茎，也操进他的身体里。  
裙子真的太方便了，用不着手忙脚乱地脱裤子，也用不着火急火燎地掏鸟，还得小心拉链。提裙就操，方便你我，用过的宝宝都说好。  
白宇两条腿勾在他的腰后，白里透粉的脚掌隐没在明艳的红色裙摆里，而穿着裙子的人不停地进出他的身体，画面诡异又色情。  
躺着操了一会儿，朱一龙将他抱离床垫，继续用站姿抱着操。白宇把手搭在他的手臂上，感觉到手掌底下肌肉的搏动，承受了一个成年男人体重的手臂肌肉嚣张地鼓起，胀满衣袖。微卷的长发被汗液打湿结成绺，汗水顺着脖子流进两块胸肌中间的凹陷而下，朱一龙对外的形象总是精致工整的，少见他这么乱糟糟的样子，白宇却对此着迷不已。他稍微用力扯住朱一龙的头发，换来嘴唇被咬破的风险。

之后的某次访谈中，朱一龙语出惊人，爆料自己曾经穿过裙子，引起了泥塑粉的狂欢。  
“凉快，舒服，挺方便的。”  
这都是他的真心话。  
至于个中深意，就不需要对外人解释太多了。毕竟白宇看了这段之后迅速红透，就能证实他所言非虚了。


End file.
